


Evermore

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: evermore [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, God Percy, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, evermore!, haha this is kinda weird concept wise, its kinda cool tho i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: I had a feeling so peculiar, This pain wouldn't be for evermore.
Relationships: Gaea & Percy Jackson
Series: evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Evermore

There’s something haunting about the way the years fall together- the way nothing seems to end, how she’s seen so much and done so little, that numbing feel of helplessness as she witnesses the world grow around her. Grow without her.

Gaea has been very tired for a very long time.

She can’t remember the last time she didn’t feel heavy.

She’s been trapped in her head for even longer, alone with her thoughts and the humans who use her body for their own gain. Is it any wonder she grew bitter? That she grew angry, vengeful, hunting for some escape- some broken cry for help?

Even her own children have forsaken her, forgotten her. She’s become a tool, nothing more.

There are so few who could even try to relate to her.

Her fellow myths – and myths is what they all are, now, hardly Primordials when their powers have been warped so far – are sleeping, content with their role in the world. Her body is being destroyed and so she cannot rest.

Tartarus is still awake, but he’s always been linked to destruction; she’ll lose herself immediately if she lets herself go there.

Rhea, she thinks, could’ve been like her, a mother subject to the whims of the men around her; but the Titaness has long given up fighting. Gaea wishes she knew how to do the same.

Rarely, she’ll see a mortal with the potential to go far. Most were lost during that Heroic Age, when the gods churned out legendary child after child, all ready to take on the world and win. It’s been a long time since anyone of that caliber has been born.

The Son of Poseidon catches her eye immediately.

Her grandson’s power had always been based in that untamable strength of the sea, an unbridled force that was beyond limits or reason- no one has ever embodied that like his son.

She watches him grow, watches him fight and bleed and torture himself for a cause that is not his, and she feels a long-dead spark flare within herself. She recognizes someone else, trapped in destiny, hurt by those stronger than them, resigned to their fate but wanting more. She doesn’t remember the things she used to fight for, but she recognizes something of herself in this boy.

She seeks out other potential heroes, a daughter of Aphrodite who wants to control her and a son of Hephaestus with uncontrolled fire that burns her and a daughter of Pluto who tries to steal from her, and is shocked at the gods’ audacity. None of them are as strong as the Greek’s hero, but they all seek to challenge her regardless.

She starts to wake.

The Titans are the first sign that she’s returning. They stumble to power, dragging countless innocents behind them – just like that first time, when she led them against Ouranos and paid the price of their innocence – and they seem unbeatable.

Perseus Jackson takes on two of her sons and wins.

It’s naïve of these little demigods to think that might go unnoticed- that the world could go on unchanged.

She starts to wake faster, becoming increasingly aware of what’s happening on her. Her giants notice and rise with her, the only ones left faithful to their mother- they hunt down those who seek to stop her, they promise to help create a new world so that she can rule once more.

She feels each of their deaths as they return to her, and she aches for them.

Gaea starts growing angry again and – as she watches Perseus Jackson lead his fellow demigods against her favorite children, as she watches him grow close to his friends and slowly find happiness – she feels something nasty form in her gut, something vicious and dark green and sharp. She wants him to suffer like she has.

She throws him and the girl he loves into Tartarus, and isn’t sure how she got from begrudging respect to encompassing rage towards this boy. She isn’t sure she cares.

He makes it out of Tartarus and she wants to scream. He’s stronger now, practically a god in his own right, and she realizes he’s far surpassed any limits he was meant to have- after all, no mortal was ever meant to fully control her.

And he does control her, when he meets her in battle- he commands the earth better than that daughter of Aphrodite ever could, he takes the water from her veins and scorches the earth deeper than the son of Hephaestus, he’s been stealing her sanity faster than the daughter of Pluto can steal her cursed gold. He fights her and he wins.

She’s in his head, for at least a few moments more, and she scoffs at his mortal dreams. He’s a fool if he thinks he can die after defeating her and Tartarus, the last two Primordials.

But if he’s what awaits the world, when thousands of years pass and they’ve forgotten all that he was, she knows they’re in better hands than they ever were with her- for she was kind once too, like he is now. She believes he can stay that way, even as he grows tired and heavy and helpless like she has.

She thanks him before drifting off, quiet and dreamy and calm for the first time in ages, and she finally rests.

**Author's Note:**

> first part of a series with the whole album! 
> 
> each one will be a (non-canon) look at one of percy's relationships (platonic or romantic)
> 
> starting off on a weird one but let me know what you think!!


End file.
